Isaac (TDI: FYE)
If Isaac Orville was willing to try, he would be an amazing competitor. If he can attract girls and survive the challenges without breaking a sweat, though, why should The Slacker bother making an effort? Biography When people asked a young Isaac what he wanted to do when he grew up, he would always give the same answer: “Nothing much.” People usually assumed that this was a joke and that he was just being difficult, but Isaac wasn’t really a bad kid. He just lacked the interest and motivation necessary to do … well, anything. His parents are ordinary office drones who work nine-to-five jobs, and his older sisters both pursued painfully average paths in life, so Isaac has never really had anybody push him to do something great. For a while, Isaac had been a regular at taking up new activities … but he was also a regular at quitting them. First, he tried to do well in school, but he gave that up because he found sleeping through class a lot more enjoyable than listening. Next, he tried to learn to play the trombone, but he quit due to his tone deafness and the realization that he didn’t actually like the trombone. Then, he tried to excel at sports, but after skipped practices led to a series of strikeouts, pins, and fouls, he ended up giving up on that too. Isaac eventually realized that he got more amusement from slacking off than he did from making an effort and dedicated his life to doing nothing. When his teachers asked him a question, he’d reply with a sarcastic retort. When his coach asked him to pitch, he just happened to hit every batter in the groin and let them take a base. When other students stole his lunch money, he would give it up and then take somebody else’s money to make up for it. Eventually, Isaac’s lack of ambition was mistaken by his classmates as “coolness.” By doing nothing, Isaac somehow got popular, so technically he achieved something, right? Isaac auditioned for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment because he likes money and had nothing better to do at the time. During For Your Entertainment... ... Audition Tape The video began by showing a shaggy haired male sitting on an upside down trash bin, his feet propped up on a collapsed school desk. He was in a tiny room that was lit only by a flashlight that he was holding between his knees. “Welcome to my humble abode, Total Drama.” He stretched his arms to rest behind his head, his elbow knocking over a mop. “I’m Isaac Orville, and this is definitely not a janitor’s closet. I saw a commercial asking for reality show auditions and I thought, ‘Hey, I have six and a half hours to kill every Monday through Friday, why don’t I send one in?’” Isaac adjusted his position on the bucket, accidentally hitting his head on a shelf above him and sending several packs of pencils and erasers raining down on him. He didn’t seem bothered by this, though, and nonchalantly swept the school supplies off of his lap. “Why should you pick me for the show? I’m not really sure, but I bet you’ll come up with a good reason. I don’t really do much, but that’s been going well for me so far. I have plenty of friends and girls seem to like me, so I’d call that success, right? After all-” The jingling of keys in a lock sounded in the air, and Isaac’s eyes widened. “Crap!” Light flooded into the room and the camera swung away from Isaac to reveal the hallway of a school. A balding man stood right in front of the camera, his face red with fury. “Skipping class again, Isaac?” He questioned. “You know it, Mr. Brown.” Isaac crawled out of the janitor’s closet and gave the teacher a smirk. The middle-aged man rolled his eyes, spotting the camera in the process. “Why is there a phone taped the door?” Mr. Brown inspected the device with a furrowed brow. Isaac shrugged. “It's not mine.” The teacher peeled the camera off the door. “Then you won't mind if I keep it. You can send a parent in to retrieve it after school … and after your detention.” "Another one?” Isaac groaned. Mr. Brown slipped the phone into his pocket, and the screen went to black. Trivia *Isaac's outfit has always been rather simple, so I added some detail into his sweatshirt and rips in his jeans to make it more interesting. *When I drew the current pose for Isaac's character model, I thought it looked a bit too "male model." I then realized that it kind of worked for his character, so I opted not to change it. *Isaac's alternate outfit is literally just his main outfit without the sweatshirt. *Isaac's pajamas were originally going to be just boxers, but I figured if that was the case then Cara would get a lot more flustered in the scene in The Bachelor Isn't Interested when he goes to breakfast with her in only his pajamas. The sweatpants at least covered him up a bit more, with the fact that they're low-slung and the lack of shirt giving it that awkwardness for Cara. *Though I like Isaac's character a lot, the fact that he acts completely differently depending on who he's around is a pain to write at times. *One of my goals when creating Isaac was to try to create a troublemaker character without making him too similar to Duncan. *Isaac is meant to be a character whose reputation was mostly created by the fans (or, in the case of his popularity at school, by rumors). He isn't really a "bad boy," but his role has been exaggerated by many watchers because of their need for this stereotype. Gallery Isaac- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Isaac- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Isaac- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Isaac Mugshot Final.png|Episode Seven Mugshot ﻿ Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment